Sometimes a bus is faulty and provides erroneous messages to a transceiver. A solution is to provide two redundant buses which both provide the same messages to the transceiver, observe the number of erroneous messages on each bus, and if the erroneous messages on one bus exceed a limit, then the other bus is selected for providing messages to the transceiver.